


With the Rise and Fall of His Chest

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon finally understands what exactly Dipper is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Rise and Fall of His Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title, "It just kept happening, man"
> 
> Dipeon drabble, I've been reassessing how I view their 'relationship' and how the pair would actually function together, since there probably wouldn't be much of your typical romance.
> 
> They're older here but I left their ages ambiguous enough to suit your needs

Gideon rarely gave it much thought; it always just happened, he always went along with it, and he had never considered it for longer than a few moments. For the first time in his life, this really wasn't a ploy for any sort of gain. Yet just this once, when his room was shrouded in the veil of the night and the house stood still; when the two of them were exhausted and collapsed on top of each other upon his bed; when the air was uncomfortably stuffy and an irritating stray beam of moonlight shone into his eyes, leaving him unable to sleep, was when his mind started to wander and he questioned what he was getting himself into. What caused Gideon to like the boy, three years older than him, and years of rivalry in their history? What pushed him to seek the other out, despite their heated rages and proclamations of hatred towards each other? Why were the bruises and scars they often left in their wake so intoxicating that they both always returned for more?

And yet it must have been the same force that induced a kiss in-between each punch, that drove them to seek each other's company during both the heat of day and the odd hours of the quiet night. There was no plan, no thought behind any of it, despite both being incredibly meticulous about their actions. Regardless, like two gyres that circled away yet always crossed again at one point, they'd both return to each other, more often and with more influence over both of them than Gideon could have ever foreseen. Despite it all, he still never seemed to question those events.

On most days, he would have been passed out and completely drained after their nightly rendezvous, but today something finally nagged at his mind. It was once again that looming thought for which he really didn't want or need an answer for, one that he always pushed away and considered unnecessary. For some reason unknown to him, the thought persisted that particular night, until finally, as he glanced at the mop of hair curled into Gideon’s side and the arm draped over his torso, feeling the gentle stir of the boy’s chest as he breathed, a conclusion dawned upon him.

It wasn't merely something he wanted or desired deeply, and neither was it some goal to be attained, or a wish fulfilled. No, things like this couldn't simply be dreamed about, it was too far from a mere fantasy to be just that. It was a **_need_** , a pure, inherent necessity to have the chance to drink each other in like this, to bask in each other's pain and pleasure. He realized that those little demands, those whispers of "I **_need_** you, I need **_more_** ," weren't just mindless clichés breathed out in the throes of passion, but an expression of their subconsciousness that whatever the two of them had was a fundamental vitality.

Gideon rolled over onto his side, curling around the other as he drew him closer. Dipper didn't stir, only mumbled quietly and nuzzled sleepily into the other's chest. Gideon only wrapped his arms tighter as he rested his chin gently on top of the other's head, whispering promises that Dipper was _**his**_ , he was _**only**_ his, and that he _**needed**_ the boy to be only his.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr, with pic: http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/90315972945/so-the-muses-have-blessed-me-i-come-to-you-with


End file.
